For the Love of Sock Monkeys
by Weasleynerdd
Summary: Julietta is Sam's cousin. Her life's been hell the last few years. Add a bully, shifting into a giant dog, and imprinting to the deal and you get a big mess. Can Jacob Black bring this broken girl out of her shell and into the hearts of many?


**A/N: **I do not own twilight,, that belongs to Steph Meyer! I only own Julietta Brooklynn Uley.

**Summary: **Julietta Brooklynn never expected her life to turn out like this. First she discovered that she was dying, then she gets bullied by none other than Paul Walker, and finally she turns into a giant wolf. What else can go wrong?

* * *

I sighed as I walked onto my cousin, Sam's, house. His imprint, Emily was baking muffins in the kitchen. I sniffled and jumped onto the counter.

'Hey Brookie, how was your day honey?' Emily asked softly, handing me a muffin.

I choked on a sob as I said,' Horrible.' Emily tisked and hugged me. I love Em, a lot.

'Why's that baby girl?' She asked, jumping up on the counter next to me. Sam and Emily were the only two who knew about my cancer.

'Well, you know how today was my first day back since surgery?' I said, looking at my hands.

'Yeah. Oh honey, did Paul say something again?' She gasped. I nodded, tears streaming down my face.

'He. He. He asked me if I had fun in rehab. Then he noticed my wrists and asked if I had taken up cutting too. I can't go back there, Em.' I wailed. I suddenly started shaking violently. I knew I had to get out before I hurt Emily.

I was about to phase for the first time. Sam had told me everything when I began showing symptoms three weeks ago. I was just inside the trees when I burst into a wolf. I was little, really little compared to Sam and Jared, and my fur was a dull, ugly grey color.

I didn't freak out or anything, just sat on the forest floor and thought.

_Wow, Brooke, you phased already! Shit, I'll go get Sam._ Jared thought.

_Nah, I'm cool Jare, just thinking._ I thought quietly. I suddenly smelled a sickly sweet smell.

_Oh Fuck, hang on Brookie, me and Sam are coming!_ Jared thought loudly. Oh, it was a vampire!

I heard a loud snap and jumped up. I saw a really gorgeous blonde haired man with blood red eyes. I growled menasingly.

'Oh, I'm so scared. Is the little wolfie gonna eat me?' The guy cooed.

_Go for the head, Julietta!_ Sam yelled in my mind. I lunged and tore his head clear off. I heard the sound of paws on the ground and saw Sam phase back and pull on some shorts. Jared and I ripped the rest of his body apart and Sam lit it on fire.

'Jared, help her phase back.' Sam commanded. Jared nodded and looked at me.

_Just think happy thoughts, Brookie._ He thought. So, I did. I thought about before I was sick, when I stil had my baby brother, and I returned to my human form.

There was a sun dress on the forest floor for me so I picked it up and pulled it on. Jared phased back and we walked to Emily's together.

I made Jared carry me, stating that I was tired from taking down a bloodsucker. 'You're so lazy.' He muttered. I laughed and gave him a wet willy.

'UGH! SAM GET HER OFF!' Jared yelled as we reached the house. 'What is she doing?' Sam called back.

'She gave me a wet willy, dammit!' He whined. I jumped off his back and skipped into the house. I was humming the lyrics to _Could it be you? _by _Hwood_.

'What has you so happy?' Sam asked me. I grinned happily.

'Oh I just realized something.' I said, jumping onto the counter again.

'What is that, honey?' Emily asked smiling.

'I can never relapse!' I shrieked. Emily yelled too, and hugged me. Sam smiled, but Jared looked confused. Oh yeah, Jared doesn't know does he?

'Relapse for what?' He aksed.

'Cancer.' I said, loudly. He looked scared. Then I remembered, Jared had made fun of me too/

'Shit.' He whispered. I nodded and before anyone could blink I gave him a right hook to the nose. 'OW! What was that for?'

'For calling me a purging anerexic barbie.' I growled, shaking my hand out. I heard an evil growl from the corner. Sam was shaking slightly.

'Take a flippin chill pill, Sam. I just needed to inflict pain on him. Paul is worse, I already decided that I'm not going back there.' I said, watching him closely. His shaking calmed down and Emily slowly walked towards him.

* * *

Two weeks have gone by since my first phase and today we get a new pack member, Sam and Jared wont tell me who it is though. So, here I am, in the kitchen with Emily, making food. Like her, I cook when I'm nervous, and today, I am very nervous.

Jared suddenly waltzed in, a nervous look on his face. 'So, you ladies ready to meet the new pack member?' He wondered. I nodded and Sam walked in, with...

.

.

.

.

.

Paul Walker. My worst enimy.

'What the sock monkey, Sam!' I yelled, shaking slightly. He looked apologetic.

'Awe, does the little barbie not like my presense?' Paul taunted. I dropped the bowl I was holding and whipped around.

'What was that, Walker?' I growled. I started to stalk closer to him.

'Oh, don't mind me, you can just go back to...' Paul never got to finish his sentence because I slammed my fist into his jaw, hearing the satisfying crunch of breaking bone.

'You stay away from me, Paul Walker, or there will be hell to pay.' I hissed before running out of the house and into the woods. I ran far enough that I was almost to leech territory. I sat on a log in the medow that was nutraul territory.

_UGH! I cannot believe he is a flippin wolf!_ I sat there, glowering for a few hours before pulling the pen out of my pocket. I began to doodle on my leg, not really paying attention. After twenty minutes I looked down at my leg, there was a beautiful design of two hearts fusing into one and lots of little hearts surrounding it.

I suddenly smelt the smell of leech, but it was not the same, it was that of the veggie vamps. I looked up and saw the weird, silent one.

'Can I help you, bloodsucker?' I growled.

'You have some strong emotions, there darlin.' He said, sitting next to me.

I barked out a laugh. 'How would you know?' I asked.

'I can sense emotions, and you young one, have some strong ones rolling off you.' He replied.

'Just a new pack member.' I said quietly.

'Yeah, well my life isn't so hot at the moment. I tried to kill my brothers girlfriend.' He told me honestly.

'Bella Swan, how'd that happen?' I snorted, I really disliked that girl.

'She got a paper cut and started bleeding, I lost control.' He whispered.

'But you didn't bite her, right?' I wondered. He shook his head. 'And you can't blame yourself leech, you most likely felt everyone elses bloodlust as well.'

'You make a good point, but I still blame myself.' He said, getting up. I got up as well.

'Well, I should go. It was nice talking, young one. Remember, don't let that new member get to you, keep strong and never loose touch of your roots.' Vampie said.

'Thanks, I'm Julietta. It was nice talking to you too.' I whispered. He nodded and walked back into the trees. 'Wait, who are you?' I called.

'Jasper.' It was faint, but I still heard it. I smiled and looked at my leg and decided to go get it tatooed. I stripped off my clothes and ran to Port Angeles. I pulled my clothes back on and walked into the pack tattoo parlor.

'Hello, Miss Uley, what can I do for you?' Matt, the artist asked.

'Can you tattoo this on my leg?' I asked, pointing to my drawing.

'Well of course I can, take a seat.' Matt said. An hour later I had my tattoo. I smiled at it, loving it completely.

'Thanks again Matt!' I called as I walked out of the parlor.

I decided that I didn't want to run so I took a cab back to La Push, arriving seven hours after I left. I walked slowly into Sam's house to find the boys sitting in the living room, watching the game.

'Where the hell have you been, Julietta Brooklynn?' Sam yelled. I flinched slightly.

'Um, places.' I said slowly. I saw Jared sniff.

'You smell like bloodsucker.' Jared growled quietly. I shrugged my shoulders and walked into the kitchen.

'Why the hell do you smell like leech and ink?' Sam asked, following me.

'I got a tattoo.' I said, answering the second question, but not the first.

'That's great, but why. the. hell. do. you. smell. like. BLOODSUCKER!' Sam yelled.

'Because, unlike some people, vampires can be very good listeners at times.' I yelled back. I stormed upstairs and flopped onto my bed.

I felt the tears fall down my face as I slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N: **that's chappie one! and heres a sneak peak for chappie dose'

_I woke up with a sudden urge to cry. I really, really needed to get away from La Push._


End file.
